It's Been Awhile (Dean Ambrose SongficOne Shot)
by chelseymizaninx
Summary: A Dean Ambrose songfic; "It's Been Awhile" by Staind.


_And it's been awhile since I could hold my head up high_  
_And it's been awhile since I first saw you_

I looked up at the lights above my head. I blinked furiously, my head was hurting and my head was throbbing. My vision was blurry due to the continuous punches to my face. You may wonder how I got here and why this is happening to me.. well I'm Scarlett and I'm a WWE Diva and right now I am in a match against AJ Lee. I felt weight on me and AJ lifting my leg up for the pin.

**1...**  
**2...**  
**3...**

"Here is your winner, the Diva's Champion.. AJ Lee!" Justin announced into the mic.

My whole career was spiralling. I became very distracted and I have been losing every match I had.

_'Siera, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta, Shield.'_

I crawled towards the corner and pulled myself up to my feet slowly. I turned and came face to face with him, the reason my career is slowly ending.

Jonathan Good; better known as Dean Ambrose from the Shield.

_And it's been awhile since_  
_I could stand on my own two feet again_  
_And it's been awhile since I could call you_

"Scarlett, what's happened to you?" he said, "You used to be good in the ring, but now you suck."

I looked down and I could feel the tears coming but I held them back.

"Aw you're going to cry now?" he asked bending down to look at me, "Then maybe you will finally see how much pain you've put me through.. I cried every night because of you. You broke what was left of my heart, I let you in. You promised that you wouldn't do this and what did you do? You went ahead and did it. I thought you were different, but it turns out you're just like everyone else."

I couldn't hold them in anymore, I cried. I pushed past Dean and jumped out of the ring.

"That's right, run away from your problems like you always do." Dean said, "But let me tell you this."

I turned around to face him walking backwards.

"These things aren't just going to go away and be forgotten. Payback is coming Scarlett.. watch your back." he said.

_And everything I can't remember_  
_As fucked up as it all may seem_  
_The consequences that I've rendered_  
_I've stretched myself beyond my means_

I was in my hotel and my roommates Celeste; better known as Kaitlyn and April.

"Scarlett, you did what you had to do." Celeste told me, "You even said it yourself."

"Yeah but he had no right to expose your breakup in front of the WWE Universe." April said sitting by me, "Everything will be alright Scarlett. I promise."

She hugged me.

"I don't know, it's just seeing him after all this time has really got me thinking.." I said softly.

"What are you saying Scar?" Celeste asked sitting on the other side.

"I'm still in love with Jonathan." I said.

"Scarlett, honey." April said, "You just need to stop thinking about him."

"How can I when he's everywhere I am?" I asked looking at her, "Everywhere I turn he's standing there. I see him everywhere now and I can't stop thinking about him."

I stood from the bed and started walking towards the door.

"Where are you going Scarlett?" April asked.

"I'm going for a walk. I'll be back soon." I said and slipped my shoes on and a jacket.  
I opened the door and walked out.

_And it's been awhile since I can say that I wasn't addicted_  
_And it's been awhile since I can say I loved myself as well_  
_And it's been awhile since I've gone and fucked things up_  
_Just like I always do_

I walked around aimlessly for a couple hours until I felt my phone vibrate.

**'April is calling you'**

"Hello?" I asked.

"Finally, Celeste and I have been trying to get ahold of you for a while now. We're worried sick." April fantically said.

"April, I'm alright. I'm just walking. I'll be back at the hotel in a bit." I said, "There's no need to worry."

"Okay, we'll see you then." she said and hung up.

I put my phone back in my pocket and walked back towards the hotel.

"Scarlett?" I heard someone ask.

I turned around and came face to face with Jonathan.

"Jon.." I started.

"Scarlett, I'm sorry about what I did earlier on Raw, it was out of my character. I shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry." he said.

"Jon, there's nothing to be sorry about." I said, "It's all my fault."

"Scarlett, baby it's alright, it's not your fault." he said reassuringly.

He pulled me close and kissed me softly.

"I'm just addicted to you Jon." I said.

He smirked, "I'm addicted to you as well."

"It's still my fault.. I mean all that has happened to us." I whispered.

"No, it's not your fault. Well, why I was out there was your fault but I shouldn't have said that in front of everyone." he said.

My eyes narrowed.

"Our breakup wasn't all my fault Jon and you know it." I said, "I spent countless times forgiving you and forgiving you and what do you do? You continue to cheat on me with all the diva's in the back."

"I didn't cheat on you! I've told you that before." he said raising his voice.

My anger was growing.

"Jon, JUST SHUT UP, OKAY? SHUT UP!" I yelled.

_And it's been awhile but all that shit seems_  
_To disappear when I'm with you_

"Scarlett, Scarlett shhh." he said stepping closer to me.

I tried to walk back away from him but he just kept walking closer. He grabbed my hand and pulled me against him. His hand gently grazed the side of my face and pushed my hair away. He leaned in so close to me that I could feel his breath on my face.

"Scarlett, I still love you." he said.

I looked up into his eyes and saw nothing but love and compassion.

"I love you too Jonathan." I whispered.

His lips crashed onto mine and I could feel the sparks flying; sounds cliche I know. We pulled away slowly and he rests his forehead on mine. We interlaced our fingers and he smiled at me.

"Even after all the shit we've been through none of that seems to matter when I'm with you." he whispered against my lips.

_And everything I can't remember_  
_As fucked up as it all may seem_  
_The consequences that I've rendered_  
_I've gone and fucked things up again, yeah_

I awoke the next morning and tried to move but I felt an arm around my waist. I looked behind me and saw Jon sleeping. I smiled. I tried to move out of his grip but he only pulled me closer.

"Jon, I have to go check in on April and Celeste, they must be worried sick." I said.

"Mmmm, no. They can wait." he said lazily and nuzzled into my neck.

"Jonathan." I sighed.

"I always win Scarlett." he said and smirked.

**-Two Hours Later-**

"What are you doing?" I heard Jon ask behind me.

I turned around and smiled, "Jon."

"Don't act like you didn't do anything wrong." he seethed.

"What are you talking about Jon?" I asked curiously.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about." he said looking up at Randy.

"What? Me talking to Randy? Randy's married and has a child. Plus Randy and I are just friends." I explained.

"I see why you accuse me of cheating, because you were the one that was cheating on me." he said.

"Ohhh you're bringing this up again. I thought we got past this already Jon." I said.

"You know the truth and now I see exactly why you were blaming me, because you messed up!" he seethed.

I couldn't take it anymore, I slapped him and walked away.

_Why must I feel this way?_  
_Just make this go away_  
_Just one more peaceful day_

_'Siera, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta, Shield.'_

I stood in the middle of the ring and watched as The Shield walked down the stairs, getting closer ever so slowly.

"What are you doing Scarlett? Get out of the ring!" I heard JBL say.

I didn't care anymore, I was going to confront Jon the same way he did me just this past week. He stood on the apron and looked at me. I stared back at him. He slowly got in the ring.

"Scarlett, haven't you learnt your lesson by now. Don't go looking for trouble, because trouble's always lerking around the corner." he said.

"Dean, what you did to me last week was uncalled for.. you know, you shouldn't be putting your dirty laundry into the public eye, nobody will feel sorry for you." I said, "Because to be honest I knew exactly what I was doing when I left you Dean."

"No, you listened to what everyone else said and took the easy way out Scarlett. You see, that's the problem with you, you go and run away when things get a little too hard for you and you can't take it." he said walking closer to me.

"Dean, you don't get it. You cheated on me with some slut!" I yelled.

"Sorry, just because you like to sleep around with the locker room doesn't mean that I sleep around. That's you, not me." he smirked.

I screamed and threw my mic down. I got out of the ring and walked to the back.

_'What ever happened to us? Why can't we be at peace with each other, it seems like every single time that we're around each other we always fight and nothing is ever peaceful as it used to be.'_ I thought.

_And it's been awhile since I could look at myself straight_  
_And it's been awhile since I said I'm sorry_  
_And it's been awhile since_  
_I've seen the way the candles lights your face_  
_And it's been awhile but I can still remember_  
_Just the way you taste_

I awoke in the middle of the night and went to the bathroom, I splashed water on my face and looked at myself in the mirror.

_'Why have I been like this? It was always me, it never was Jon, it's been me. I've always accused him of cheating because I have trust issues because of my past.'_ I thought, _'Jon has done nothing but make everything better for me, and I kept pushing him away constantly.'_

I walked back to my bed and laid back and fell back to sleep.

_"Jon." I wispered._

_Jon and I just got back from our anniversary date and he had candles and rose petals in our bedroom. I looked at him questionably._

_He chuckled, "It wasn't my idea, it was more Celeste and April's."_

_I smiled and kissed him, "Yeah, but I liked it better when I thought it was all your idea."_

_I pulled him close and kissed him. He snaked his arms around me and lifted me up. He crashed us into the wall._

_I've always loved the way his kisses tasted. The taste of cigarettes and minty gum. You may call it gross but to me it's comforting._

I awoke in a sweat. I sat up and screamed. April got out of bed and sat beside me.

"What's wrong Scarlett?" she asked.

"I have to talk to Jon, I need to talk to him right now." I said quickly and got out of bed.

"Are you sure? Do you think you're making a mistake?" April asked.

"This is what I have to do April." I said slipping on my shoes and grabbing a jacket.

I walked out in search of Jon.

_And everything I can't remember_  
_As fucked up as it all may seem to be_  
_I know it's me, I cannot blame this on my father_  
_He did the best he could for me_

I walked to his hotel room and knocked. I heard rustling around.

"Okay okay, stop knocking I'm coming." I heard him say, "FUCK."

He opened the door and looked at me.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I came here because you deserve an explaination." I said, "I figured everything out."

"Fine, come on in." he said.

I walked in and sat on the couch. He sat beside me and I got the moment to take a glance at him. His bare chest and his boxers. His hair was wild and all over his head.

_'Oh my god Scarlett, stop looking.'_ I thought.

"What do you need to explain to me Scarlett?" he asked looking at me.

"I'm sorry okay. I just never noticed why I was so guarded." I said, "But then I come to think about it, I blamed my father because he abandoned my mother and I. All I could remember was him beating her in front of me. I was only 5 at the time and my mom she used to bring these men around and she'd always tell me they were her friends. But one night I walked in on her and one guy having sex. I told my dad and he beat her again. And then he vanished for about 10 years. But, I talked to him a couple months ago and asked him why he left and all he told me was that he didn't want to do the same thing he did to my mom so he left before he could hurt me."

I didn't realize it but I was crying. Jon held my face in his hands and wiped away the tears from my eyes.

"But I spent all my life hating someone who did everything he could to better my life." I said, "And I just blamed everything on everyone else to make myself feel better. I was shielding myself away from ever being hurt."

"Shh, Scarlett it's alright. I forgive you." he whispered kissing my forehead, "I love you Scarlett, don't you forget that."

I cried on his shoulder with him rubbing my back in a soothing manner. I finally calmed down and he wiped the tears away and looked at me.

"I love you Scarlett, I love you so damn much that it hurts." he said.

_And it's been awhile since I could hold my head up high_  
_And it's been awhile since I said I'm sorry_

"I'm sorry Jon." I whispered.

"I know you are Scarlett, and I forgive you." he said, "I'll always forgive you."

He leaned in and crashed his lips against mine in a blissful kiss. We pulled away slowly and he rested his forehead against mine. We looked into each others eyes and smiled.

"I love you Jon, always and forever." I whispered.

"Marry me Scarlett?" he asked quietly.

"What?" I asked shocked.

You see, Jon always told me that he didn't like marriage. He always said _why get married it's just a waste of time and money. Why do you need to go get married if you love someone just to show the world?_

"Well, you always told me you wanted to get married so I am slowly getting towards the idea of marriage." he said, "So what do you say? Will you marry me Scarlett?"

Tears fell from my eyes and I nodded my head. He smiled and kissed me. We pulled away and he grabbed his suitcase and pulled out a black, velvet box. He opened it up and pulled out the ring and slipped it on my finger.

"I will always love you Scarlett." he whispered and kissed me again.


End file.
